


Chemical Fondue

by SoraMJigen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Blushing, Capsicle, Coming Out, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fondue, Homosexuality, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Romance, Secret Crush, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMJigen/pseuds/SoraMJigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy telling someone you like them or asking them out on a date. But it's worth a try. Steve x Tony. Oneshot complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Fondue

He had been transformed from a scrawny, sickly boy into a well toned man with a clean bill of health. He had punched Hitler so hard in the face that he swore he turned the Nazi dictator into a diehard American. He had joined the Avengers and fought in New York with every ounce of justice in his strong frame. And yet, he could not face the greatest challenge before him: 

Tony Stark. 

Tony Stark owned the world’s most successful technology company. He was a genius, philanthropist, playboy, and Iron Man. He drove Steve absolutely insane at times and yet, the star spangled superhero adored it. He couldn’t exactly pin when or why he started to admire Tony, but after all this time, it didn’t seem to matter. Maybe it was the way Tony selfishly sacrificed himself to save Earth at New York and how this mere act showed Steve that there was a man of justice beneath that suit. Or perhaps it was how, after New York, Tony gained a weakness which made him appear more human and less of a money toting robot. Steve had known about Tony’s panic attacks and while he was not happy that he experienced them, Steve felt a much stronger connection toward the man. The war wasn’t too kind to those at his sides and he had witnessed soldiers exploding into shell shock. At times, he would even find himself crumble and endure it as well. Never before had he admitted any of that to anyone and perhaps, one day, if he managed to gather any strength or trust with Tony, they could talk about their breakdowns. 

But when that day would come, Steve had no idea. Every time he would try to attract Tony’s attention, his words would catch in his throat. The words wouldn’t tumble out naturally like some cascading waterfall. Rather, they would just rot in his mouth until his throat ran dry and he would suddenly start to worry if his breath reeked. He would then proceed to another room, avoiding any eye contact with Tony. It made him blush terribly and mentally chastise himself for acting so foolishly and nonsensically. Yet he couldn’t help it.

It didn’t help that Tony kept him up at night either. The mere thought of the man ran through his mind thoroughly, as though his brain recorded every single trait and trace of Tony. How he smiled when an invention succeeded and how confidence seemed to burst from him, how his eyes scanned everything as though his brain were a super computer, and how the very sight of that man made his heart stammer. Steve would usually fall asleep into the late hours of the night, wondering exactly how he could possibly go about talking to the man about these feelings.

One morning, something seemed different in the Avengers Tower.

Everyone had gone about their own ways that day, leaving Steve to do as he pleased. Natasha and Pepper were off on a shopping spree in the heart of New York. Bruce and Thor had asked Steve if he wanted to join them on their excursions, but told them he would go with them on another day. They accepted his answer, knowing that the man probably had something to do, but what they weren’t certain. As for Hawkeye, he was out gazing about the city in different heights. Some days he would roam the streets, but most of the time he would recline on some sky high building without a care in the world. 

Tony didn’t mention where he would be on this particular day, but it didn’t take a genius to conclude that the man would be locked up in his lab. It was a shame that the man always seemed to be in there at all hours of the day and night. It was as if the tower meant nothing to him, but a vessel for food and science. Tony could live in the lab if he wanted to. Many times, Steve had seen him enter his lab and never leave, believing he fell asleep while performing some task. The man was a workaholic and could not be torn from his labs as though they were his lovers. But even Steve knew that the man needed a break sooner or later. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. Plus overworking one’s body and mind would lead to some regrettable results. What lied within the Stark labs though were the cornerstones for Stark Industries. Without them, Tony would be nowhere and out of the loop of modern technology (most of which he invented). 

Walking past by one of the labs, Steve’s mind began to roam. He knew nothing of the technology Tony invented. He did not know how those gizmos worked or how those gadgets whirred with efficiency. He laughed to himself, still finding that he had his old mindset from the past. It wouldn’t be something to easily break and he knew this, but he would try with everything in his mind and body. So far, he managed to grasp the basic functions of a few things. Yet he still found himself baffled over touch screens and voice commands. It amazed him though, how far technology had come since his era and all the wondrous things it could do. 

Upon sensing Steve’s presence, the door opened with a soft ‘whoosh’. From the lab spilled light and sounds of Tony mumbling to himself as well as something Steve hadn’t expected. The mere sound of it made his heart burst with nostalgia that made him smile softly, as though being launched into the past for one brief moment. 

Good ol’ blue eyes crooned into Steve’s ears on an overhead sound system customized for the lab. Steve’s eyes widened and felt his heart beat like a Congo drum, slow at first and with every note striking faster. He hadn’t heard the man in years and in a way, it was bittersweet. Having an artist from his era singing songs that Howard Stark used to love, now being enjoyed by his son. 

‘Like father, like son,’ Steve thought to himself.

Sinatra sounded better than ever and Steve wondered if Tony had discovered his father’s records. He imagined he would do something to make them sound better as opposed to scratchy and rough. It was as though Sinatra was in the room with them, singing his soul away. It enticed Steve to do something that he never dreamed of and consider entering the lab. 

Enter a room, let alone a world, of the modern day genius crafting something that he probably wouldn’t understand. Steve’s mind raced like horses at the track as he took a cautionary step forward. Toes in the threshold, eyes on Tony. Thoughts threw themselves about in his skull as he wondered if he should even do this. Maybe it would be best to walk away and continue onward to the gym. He could work out, hammer out some thoughts, gain some confidence, and then return to the lab. Tony would still be here and Steve knew that just like the sky was blue. Yes, that seemed like the perfect idea. He wouldn’t be apprehensive or nervous or a complete emotional train wreck. Besides, even if he did enter the lab on his own accord, Tony might consider him to be intrusive or invasive. Steve was neither one of those things and quietly turning on his heel he-

“Mr. Rogers, I’m detecting an increase of-“

“SHHH!”

“Oh, hey.”

Damnit. Steve’s plan slipped away, mentally cursing Jarvis for doing his job whenever he sensed something wrong. Sighing to himself, his blue eyes roamed over to the work bench where Tony was fiddling with something. There was a transparent, levitating screen before him that had various design plans for what Steve could not understand. It looked like another suit, but he was too much of a distance to make out the finer detail. Rather, he focused on the man in front of the screen. Bags heavily weighed down his eyes like natural anvils and exposed his brown pupils that swam with curiosity and confidence. How that confidence made Steve’s spine shiver in a way he actually enjoyed and made him smile. A black shirt covered his glowing heart which shed light on the project at his hands. It looked like another arc reactor, but he couldn’t make it out much.

“H-hey,” Steve stammered. Now what? 

“What are you doing?” Tony’s voice cut through him like a sword through jell-o and it made Steve’s head swim. 

What was he doing? That actually was a good question and now that he thought about it, he wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing. Jarvis had ratted him out and he was doing nothing, but standing there like a blithering dolt.

“I’m uh-“

Words failed him yet again. Damnit! Letters jumbled into gibberish in his head as he wondered what else he could say other than ‘uh’. 

“Well don’t just stand there. Get in here. Pull up a seat. Make yourself comfortable.”

Tony was making a show of himself and he was the main attraction. He was always the main attraction because the world focused on him. He had the world eating from his palms since he was a child. It was something he had inherited from his father who knew how to make the masses swoon and eager with curiosity. Steve smirked, recalling the 50s when Howard Stark placed Captain America on a pedestal of science’s achievements and America’s dream come true. 

Entering the lab, Steve recalled that only two other people ever entered this scientific sanctuary other than Tony: Bruce and Pepper. Bruce was Tony’s brother in the world of science and Pepper was the CEO who knew how to sell and advertise the products as though they were God’s gifts to the world. Steve smiled, he was another chosen one to enter this productive lair. His heart flat lined out of pure joy for a moment before pounding again like those Congo drums. Slow at first and steadily growing with every gadget his eyes fell upon. Each one marveled him more than the last as he observed how they whirred and glowed, making an industrial melody. He wasn’t sure what action each gizmo performed, but he found them intricate and wonderful. It was even more wonderful to know that the man he so secretly adored had created all of them. 

Tony watched Steve marvel about each gadget like a child finding some secret treasure. Each thing was something new and different to him. To explain the function of each one wouldn’t be that hard and yet, Tony didn’t want to break Steve’s awe. These things were different; Tony knew he didn’t have them in the 50s. Not even his father could create such simple inventions in the past. Even his magnum opus, Captain America, was far from simple. What had been mixed into the serum was no easy feat and Lord knows how many scientists he had on that job. While overseeing the project, Howard would also be working on other gadgets and very rarely did he spend any time with Tony. 

To know that the man before him was one of the reasons why his father neglected him used to burn him. It wasn’t Steve’s fault and Tony knew this just like he knew his father wasn’t that great of a family man. Maybe it was better that Howard spent time with Steve and the scientists who worked together to make his innovative dreams come true. Tony wouldn’t have to deal with any tossed insults or abuse. Yet to this day, he still suffered from that man’s damage and no one knew this other than him. It was how it would be and never once would it ever change. Fingers fumbling with the arc reactor, Tony sighed. No matter how much he admired the Captain, he couldn’t shake the notion that Steve had seen his father at his best as to where Tony saw the opposite. 

Tony was sure New York had erased any negativity he felt towards Steve. The past was past, it was the present and nothing could be ignored. Only the future could be focused on and not old, hard feelings. Yet there were still some nights that the Capsicle kept Tony awake, wondering what he saw of his father and how, despite this, Tony dearly adored Steve. 

“Didn’t know you liked Sinatra,” Steve spoke, the words leaving his lips as his heart stopped. 

Words actually manage to form and it shocked Steve in such a way that he swallowed hard. Those nerves slid down the back of his throat and settled in his stomach like a mound of hardened cotton candy. Eyes watched the shorter male look over and flash a smirk that made Steve weak in the knees. The mere shock that he actually spoke was startling enough, but for Tony Stark to flash that coy smirk his way made the awe overtake him like an island in a tsunami. He had seen it so many times before, but now it was different. It was as though he was the spectator watching a performance and everything relied on the proper delivery of every action and line. Should dialogue fail, the whole show would be tarnished.

“Gotta love the classics,” Tony responded as he watched the arc reactor from the corner of his eye. It blinked briefly and faded into darkness.

“You built all this?”

That was the dumbest question Steve had ever asked in his life other and he knew that. He bit his tongue as though chastising himself. He still retained that shyness when it came to flirting and he couldn’t shake it after all these years. Another flaw, another shred of humanity; another part of himself that he disliked, but Tony found adorable. 

“Well, it didn’t fall out of the sky now did it?”

That sarcasm was what made Tony so damn irresistible. Some people had a stomach for sarcasm and Steve, more often than not tolerated sarcasm at best. He never found it attractive and always believed Tony was irritated when he used it. But now that he watched Tony, he could see he man furrow his brow at the invention in his hand. In no way did he show any annoyance. Not even his voice rang out with any faint hint of irritation which made Steve breathe a sigh of relief.

That sigh lasted him for a mere second before those feelings came reeling forward. Each one stronger than the last as his head raced with questions. Trying to focus on one gizmo, Steve tried to ignore each screaming question. Did Tony even like you? What if he was straight? What if this is all for nothing? What if your emotions are wasted and there’s nothing you can do, but swallow them like stones? He knew that the date had to come before – wait, date? Where did this suddenly come from? The idea of him and Tony on a date, he quickly mentally scrubbed that notion from his skull. It would happen, eventually, but first there was the matter of taming his emotions. Emotions are like wilderness raised lions, so hard to tame and domesticate. Feelings were never these things and at best, held restraints on the person because of circumstances, thoughts, and realizations. Even more so, feelings would change overtime; one day they would be powerful hurricanes and the next, they would be nothing more than ashes in the dirt. 

But these harbored feelings were restless and no longer wished to be tamed. Steve knew this and yet, one irritating question kept emerging in his head. Did Tony fondue with men? He always had seen Tony with a woman on his arm and never once a man. How childish this was, a homosexual capiscle like Steve Rogers falling for a straight man he would have no chance in Hell with. It terrified him and slowly made him wonder if he should turn on his heel and sulk to the gym. However, Tony had invited him into his world and it would be rude to turn his back on him. Why Tony had welcomed Steve into the lab, knowing full well how he understood technology was beyond him. It baffled him and sparked the slight hope that maybe, just maybe, Tony wanted him there. Why, it made no sense. Yet that hope grew brightly with every heart beat and shred of emotion. 

“So um….I was uh…wondering…”

“Hm?”

“Do you….do you…..do you fondue?”

Steve couldn’t bring himself to finish the question with ‘with men.’ Fear and uncertainty locked onto him as he tried to shake those irritating notions off. Tony looked at Steve as though he asked the most complex question this universe had to offer. Of course he did fondue, who didn’t? It was a simple snack that could be eaten casually or formally. The possibilities with it were as endless as time and he was suddenly craving for it. Damnit Steve. 

“Fondue…? It’s good every now and then. Yeah, why?”

Crimson flashed across Steve’s cheeks as he swiftly looked down. The idea that Tony Stark did fondue didn’t surprise him, he figured the man had had thousands of one night stands. But it was the mere idea of Tony fonduing Steve that made the man blush terribly. It was as though he was back in middle school and just learned about intercourse. The very information made his palms sweat and forced his heart to race like a thousand ricocheting bullets. Attempting to blot out the ideas quickly forming in his head, Steve bit his lower lip. He knew that falling in love meant more than holding hands while giving or receiving and yet his primal instinctive need of intimacy seemed to dominate his brain. It took every ounce of mental strength to ward it off, knowing it went against his overall persona. He was old fashioned: show up at 8 with flowers, dinner and a drive in movie, have him home before midnight. Partners were Cinderella and he was Prince Charming, who maybe could cut a rug with his significant other if they so allowed a second date. Even the mere idea of escorting Tony Stark onto a dance floor made his cheeks redden even more, knowing full well that the man could indeed groove it and enjoyed doing so.

Tony cocked an eyebrow at Steve, wondering how, where, and why this sudden strange behavior emerged. For once he felt like an adult, having to ask a child the double meaning of a word only to be met with blushes and giggles. Though he was the same way when growing up and it made him smirk just of how Steve’s behavior reminded himself when he was younger. Shaking off that mental image he began to wonder what ‘fondue’ exactly meant. 

Fondue was cheese or chocolate depending on the mood, environment, and craving. Cheese meant that you didn’t care about clogging your arteries and consumed it until your stomach cried ‘no more’. Cheese also meant that you were casual, laidback, and preferred simplicity. Was he asking if Tony was simple? Tony laughed to himself, he was far from simple, but fondue could also be chocolate. Chocolate meant that you had a massive sweet tooth and that you couldn’t resist a good piece of sugar. Chocolate meant that you were smooth and sensual and romantic. Was he asking if Tony was roman- 

Oh.

Tony’s eyes widened at the mere thought of Steve asking if he was romantic or not. Of course he was romantic. He was a playboy after all. Women flocked to him like bears to honey and not once did he bat a lash, but rather he took it all in. He even had a few men here and there, but they were nothing special. They lacked that certain something that only Steve Rogers seemed to possess and it was something that couldn’t be replicated. He felt it and seen it the first few times they met and battle alongside each other.

It was a distinct, unidentifiable strength. Something that Pepper had at times, but he knew not to mix business with pleasure. Yes, he was a risky man and yes, he had felt something for her before. But that was way before Steve properly introduced himself and changed Tony for good. Now he was a man who felt confliction in his bones: undeniable admiration for Steve Rogers and everything that he was, but also a slight resurfacing resentment that his father treated him better. Deep breath, eyes closed. The past was past; burying resentment was easy, he had done it before through alcohol and self will. He could not let it dominate his feelings for Steve nor allow it to persuade him otherwise. His father was a big part of his past, but now was the present and it would escalate into the future. He had to walk this road, knowing he could not allow the past eat at him with every step he took.

“Would you….um…I mean…I fondue too….but would you like-“

‘Let him speak,’ Tony told himself.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that Steve had looked up. Those blushing cheeks complimented his American blues rather nicely. It was only now that Tony had noticed that Sinatra was crooning a rather fitting song that made his head race. ‘I’ve Got a Crush on You’ blared through the sound system, making Steve hesitantly look away from Tony, hoping those lyrics wouldn’t reveal his secret. It was something Steve wanted to say, not a cheesey old love song. It was also only now that Tony had noticed Steve’s pupils dilated, as though he were witnessing some miraculous wonder before him. How he only seen that just now made him shake his head, trying to comprehend everything. 

“Would you like to maybe grab some dinner and a movie?”

Tony couldn’t remember the last time a man had asked him out. He couldn’t even remember his last one night stand with a guy. Staring at Steve’s rosy cheeks and determination eyes, he found that immeasurable strength once more. It was potent like potpourri and it made his head whirl as though he was on a roller coaster. In his mind he loved every second of it and drank that strength until he realized that he couldn’t leave the man hanging. Another step into the present, another step into the future, ignoring the past, and any nagging resentment that tried to whisper in his ear. Tony grinned and with it, silenced every shred of disdain he had left in his mind for Steve. 

“I’d like that.”

“Great. Cause I…I…look, I really do like you.”

Not surprising, Tony Stark was the most liked man in existence. Yet the type of ‘like’ Steve was talking about made Tony’s mind halt, as though the universe was slowly closing in on itself and he didn’t know how to respond. He could feel his throat grow dry and words fail him, but of course, he wouldn’t admit to that. Swallowing hard made the grin slip away as he watched Steve’s blush slowly fade, courage blooming rapidly. He adored that bravery, it fit well with the suit. Smirking softly, he couldn’t think of anyone else that did these things to him. Tony didn’t want anyone else to do these things to him other than the man before him. Taking a breath, he figured it was now or never as confidence burst from him.

“Know something? I think I like you too,” Tony grinned and he swore he saw Steve enter cloud 9. 

A wave of relief seemed to reduce Steve’s cherry cheeks into a soft, carnation pink. It was a gentle color that suited the captain nicely and it made Tony’s pulse race with fire. For once in that entire day, Steve’s lips curled into a little smile. Tony always liked it when Steve smiled, it somehow made him much more handsome than what he already was. By now the fear and uncertainty melted into Steve’s mind and vanished with Tony’s confession. 

“So listen, you better not stand me up on that date, all right?” Tony joked, breaking any empty spaces between the two and making Steve laugh. Steve’s laugh somehow warmed Tony’s spirit and reassured him that everything would turn out for the best. 

“8 o clock, then?” Steve spoke, his mind no longer racing like a thousand bullets. If anything, he seemed rather calm now and confident, just like his admirer. 

“Sounds good to me.”

Steve didn’t immediately leave the lab. He didn’t know how long he had spent in Tony’s wonderland, but with every passing moment he wanted to learn more about everything Tony created. How every single gadget worked, how every gizmo whirred with efficiency, and how he came up with it all. It seemed like hours before Tony left his lab and prepared the two a simple lunch of sandwiches and a few cold ones. They took their time, listening to each other speak languages from their own times, and understanding each other all the way up until 8 o clock.


End file.
